


Being Beautiful Doesn't Mean Being Weak

by Wolvesowl



Series: Daemonic Hearts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesowl/pseuds/Wolvesowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things change for Koushi and Kiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Beautiful Doesn't Mean Being Weak

Koushi jerked awake to a body of fur leaping on him. He squealed, flailing in surprise as he tried to push his daemon off him. His animal companion was in the form of an Arctic Fox, and the boy had inhaled fur. He coughed, sitting up and shoving his daemon aside.

"What the hell, Kiet? What was that for?" he whined, pouting at the grinning canine.

"It's time to wake up, you lazy oaf! It's the first day of the new year! Your mother made breakfast and a bento for us before she left, and I got your uniform laid out. So, up, up, up! Get up and start the day!" she cackled, grinning.

Koushi yelped, flailing in panic. "Right!" he squeaked, hurrying to get ready.

The boy jumped up, quickly going to take a quick shower, and then he yanked a brush through his hair to tame the wild bedhead. Once he looked presentable, he scampered to pull on his uniform, not registering his surroundings in his hurry to be ready for the day. Then the white-haired boy packed his bag, and darted downstairs. He shoved the bento in his bag with the rest of his things, then scarfed down the breakfast left out for him by his mother. She was going on a business trip, so she's left early in the morning, when it was still dark. Her plane left at 2:00 AM. Once he had eaten, he ran upstairs again and brushed his teeth, then came down just as Kiet was finishing up her own breakfast. He grabbed the plates and tossed them into the sink, then he grabbed his daemon, who had shifted to a ferret form, and bolted to the door, pausing only for a second to pull on his shoes.

"Hey!" his daemon whined in protest at the hurried handling, leaping to the ground and changing to a hyena.

Koushi huffed, but didn't protest as he yanked open the door and stepped out, locking it behind them, then he turned to head to Karasuno, only to realize that....

It was still dark.

The boy blinked, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Then he opened his eyes again, just to make sure.

Nope. Still dark.

He frowned, grabbing his phone and checking the time.

4:00 AM.

"Kiet," Koushi said dangerously. "Why the fuck did you are me up at 4 in the morning?" he demanded, turning to look at his daemon.

The animal in question was currently rolling on the floor, cackling madly. "Oh, _wow_! I can't believe you didn't notice it was still dark! That's hilarious!" she wailed.

Koushi huffed angrily, glaring at her. "I hate you right now." he grumbled, then turned and stalked back into the house, unlocking the door and toeing off his shoes.

School didn't start for another 4 hours. Wonderful. Well, at least now he would be able to read that novel he'd been eager to get to.

And so, the boy sat on the couch, pulling out his book as he started to read. He'd ignore Kiet for the day. She deserved it.

 

* * *

 

  
Koushi walked into class 4 hours later, Kiet fluttering after him in the form of a bat. She fluttered up to the ceiling as Koushi sat down at his deck and pulled out his things, hanging upside down from a small perch, installed specifically for daemons. Other perches just like it were in installed above every desk, so the other daemons had a place to stay if wanted. It was like that everywhere, actually. Every class in every school had some place for a daemon to stay next to their partner, and it was usually perches installed in the ceiling.

Koushi looked up as a large eagle flew in, her partner following close behind. Daichi caught his friend's eye, smiling as he waved a little, then went to take his spot. He opened the window by his seat, and Shikra flapped out, perching on the ledge as she always did when Daichi had a seat next to a window. Koushi nodded, then turned back to the front of the class as his teacher was in, a capybara trotting in after him.

The boy was excited for volleyball today. After the practice match almost a year ago, when Daichi's daemon had settled, things had by different for Koushi, Daichi, and even Asahi. The other two knew their own daemons were going to settle soon, and they were eagerly waiting. But practice was going to be exciting. They had a new captain, and it was his first day as a Second Year. Things would be different, they would change. He just knew it.

 

* * *

 

  
Suga walked into the gym a few hours later, already changed and ready to start practicing. Kiet scampered up behind him, this time in the form of a fox. She followed him over to where everyone was gathered around the coach, awaiting instructions. The man's raven was perched on his shoulder, and gave a sharp 'caw' once everyone was there.

Their coach explained that today, they would work in groups of three. One person would set, one person would spike, and a third would be on the other side to receive. The manager and the coach himself would help with tossing to the setters.

Koushi grinned at this, immediately going to find Daichi and Ashai. He saw them already paired up, and went to join them. Kiet sat at his feet as he came to a stop, and Shikra was perched on Daichi's head. It always had been her favorite place. Sarla was in the form of a small cat, sitting on her partner's shoulder.

"So. Excited for the new year?" Koushi asked. "Tryouts are tomorrow, so we can see how the new batch of first years look! And we're second years now!' he piped up happily.

Daichi laughed, nodding, which caused Shikra to bob on his head as she gave a squawk of protest. Daichi just laughed, chuckling at companion's reaction. Asahi smiled, nodding as well.

"Yeah." he agreed softy. "It'll be a new year. And we'll get the chance to actually play in tournaments this year, too." he reminded gently.

Koushi grinned, nodding. Then the coach called for all of them to start, and they broke up. Suga and Asahi went to one side of the net, and Daichi to the other. Then, the first day of practice began.

 

* * *

 

  
When practice finished, Koushi went to change. He did so slowly, till he and Kiet were the last ones in the room. He looked at his daemon, then smiled warmly once she was looking at him. He'd noticed she's been fidgeting all day, and he'd sensed her worry, 'feeling' it as clearly as if it were his own. He wasn't angry at her anymore, and he knew she was afraid that he was still upset.

As soon as she saw his smile, she blinked, then smiled back, sitting in the form of a ferret. He offered an arm, and she hopped up and went to perch on his shoulder. The boy then walked out of the club room, and went to Daichi and Asahi, who were waiting for him at the school gates. Then, together with their daemons, they went to go to the park. Koushi held his arms in front of him, and Kiet changed to a bunny, sliding down to his chest as the boy wrapped his arms around her and held his animal companion to himself.

He looked at his friends as they walked, smiling snd enjoying the day.

Then, suddenly, he felt pain.

The boy stumbled, and then fell to his knees. A buzzing sound filled his ears, mixed with Kiet's pained whimpers and cries. His vision blacked out and he started breathing heavily.

What was this? It couldn't be Kiet settling, that wasn't supposed to be painful, but this was. He gasped at another blast of pain, hunching over. He felt his daemon writhing and constantly shifting in his arms, and he trembled.

For a few, long minutes, he was only aware of pain. Then the buzzing in his ears faded, and so did the blackness he'd been seeing. He became aware of the small crowd that had gathered, with Asahi and Daichi crouching next to him. But that wasn't his concern. He couldn't feel Kiet in his arms. He looked down, but couldn't see her.

The boy gasped, vision whiting as static filled his ears again at his panic. But then he heard a soothing tone, and he blinked away the whiteness, looks up as he became aware.

And then he saw her. And as he did, he knew, he just _knew_ , that she'd actually settled. Kiet was standing in front of him, and Asahi and Daichi moved aside as she extended wings, _wings_ , to wrap around him. He shivered, focusing on breathing for a few minutes before he pulled away. The crowd had slowly dwindled, until it was just the teens again. But he didn't care, because his daemon was standing in front of him, and she was _beautiful_. She wasn't beautiful like Shikra, who was also looked fierce, and looked like a force to be reckoned with. No, she was absolutely gorgeous. Elegant and breathtaking.

"Ki-Ki..." he breathed out, using his special some for her. "You're amazing..."

The Black Swan in front of him ducked her head, seeming shy, while the two other boys and their daemons just chuckled.

Because, really, what else was there to say?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Also, who do you want to see next? Any suggestions of any kind are welcomed.


End file.
